poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature") The short begins with Android 17 walking around the woods, he was doing his job as a park ranger. Android 17: Well, it's seem's that the forest is doing alright. Just then, Fluttershy came to see him. Fluttershy: Hello, 17, how's everything with your job? Android 17: Oh, hey, Flutters. I'm just doing some work around the woods, I'm making sure that nothing or no one harms the informant. Fluttershy: You don't mind if I join you, do you? I could even show you how I bond with nature. Android 17: Hmm... Sure, it's cool. Then, she wanted to show 17 how to connect with nature in a kind and gentle way. Fluttershy: If you like, 17, I can teach how to bond with nature my own way. Android 17: Really now, how can you even connect with the animals? Fluttershy: You'll just have towait and see for yourself, 17, I'm good at bonding with nature. Android 17: Hmm.. So, they started patrolling around the park to keep poachers away. Soon enough, 17 and Fluttershy went to see the wild animals around the habitat. Fluttershy: Aren't the animals beautiful, 17? Android 17: Yep, everything is great, you can even see some blue jays in the sky. Fluttershy: Especially when it comes to make some new animal friends. Later, Fluttershy and 17 visit the beach not too far from the park. Fluttershy: Just wait until you meet Calico, 17, he's gonna love you. Android 17: Let's just hope it's not injured or anything. Fluttershy: Oh no, he's alright. He just got back from his migration. As they reached the docks, Calico the orca whale arrived along with his pod. Fluttershy: Hello, Calico. How are you doing? With Fluttershy talking to Calico, 17 was amazed how great she is with him. Android 17: Well, well, I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed. Fluttershy: Why thank you, 17. Would you like to pet him? He doesn't bite much. Android 17: (swag his arm as he looked) I guess it'll be okay. So gently, 17 started petting Calico with his barehand and gave him one stroke. Fluttershy: See, 17? He's a very gentle orca. Android 17: I see. Then, Calico's pod greeted Fluttershy and 17 by blowing their sprout. Soon, Fluttershy started showing 17 around the woods. Fluttershy: You see, 17, this is how we bond with nature by being kind and gentle. Android 17: Interesting, and you're used to this kind of thing? Fluttershy: Uh huh, I even control any aggressive pheasant along with his flock. Just then, Android 18 came with Krillin and Marron. Android 18: So, this is where you were, 17. Fluttershy: Hello, 18, Krillin, Marron. How are you three? Marron: Hi. Krillin: Aw well, you know, just enjoying the fresh air, that kinda stuff. Fluttershy: And don't worry about these flock of pheasants, they're one of my new friends. Marron: (giggles as they nuzzled her) Mommy, the birdies like me! Soon enough that day, Fluttershy and 17 returned to the national park as they met Fluttershy's friends camping. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Fluttershy, 17. Fluttershy: Oh, hello, Twilight. Android 17: Hey, Twilight, what brings you all the way out here? Maud Pie: We're having a camping trip. ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5